


Flowers

by tridecaphilia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tridecaphilia/pseuds/tridecaphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This secret admirer thing was way less scary than asking him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> During the Slash Madness Tourney last year, to encourage people to vote Scissac and Stanny, I took prompts for fic on my Tumblr. This one (sent anonymously) asked for flower kink, but it came out fluff with flowers involved instead.

It started with a flower in Danny’s locker the day of a lacrosse game.

A couple of the guys naturally teased Danny about his secret admirer, but Danny rolled his eyes and shoved them playfully. He left the flower in his locker, of course—it wouldn’t have survived the game otherwise.

The next flower was in his school locker, not his sports one. This time there was no one around to see Danny smile softly and tuck the flower into the front of his math textbook.

Well, no one except Stiles, and he was making a point not to show his interest.

It wasn’t like he’d outright told Danny it was him. Actually he was kind of afraid to. He’d suggested it as a hypothetical before, and they’d had conversations that bordered on actual flirting. But actually asking Danny out? That scared him.

The secret-admirer thing was way less scary to him, at least. And anyway, romantic gestures were a good thing, right? So he kept it up, putting to use all the illicit skills he’d learned in a fit of curiosity and the pursuit of werewolf justice to leave flowers in Danny’s locker every day. He watched as surreptitiously as he could, and was happier than he’d admit to anyone else to see that Danny kept them all. He slipped them into his textbooks, used them as bookmarks for English, stuck one to the inside of his locker. And maybe he didn’t know Stiles was doing it, but that was okay, because Stiles was making him smile.

Then again, maybe Danny knew exactly what was happening, because one day in Stiles’s own locker he found an origami flower. On one petal was an arrow pointing to the center, so Stiles unfolded it to find a note.

_If you’re serious, meet me at Ghostlight Cafe after school._

_-Danny_

Stiles couldn’t help a nervous little swallow, and when he looked up he found Danny watching him. He smiled as confidently as he could manage and nodded.

It was a good thing Danny had said “after school” instead of later in the evening, because otherwise Stiles would have ended up freaking out and probably talked himself out of it. But as it was, he didn’t have time even to think of what to wear, because he was headed from school.

Danny was at an outdoor table, and in front of him was—Stiles swallowed again—all the flowers that Stiles had left him, the ones that hadn’t withered yet. Danny smiled when Stiles sat down across from him.

"How’d you know it was me?" Stiles asked.

"Well, besides the fact that you waited at your locker every day until I saw the flower?" Danny laughed. “You’re the only person I know who could get into my locker that easily."

Stiles smiled wryly. “So, not as subtle as I thought.”

"Not at all." Danny toyed with the flowers. “But it was sweet."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Danny reached for the backpack sitting beside him. “And I thought it was my turn to give you one."

Stiles tried to remember to breathe as Danny pulled out the flower. A rose. Danny held it out, and Stiles took it slowly.

"So…" he said.

"So," Danny agreed.

They didn’t really need any more words than that.


End file.
